Munkcast S1 Ep 11
by Jgirl7777
Summary: Summary: If you look up Munk Media, you'll see these munkcasts are based on that.


_**Munkcast S.1 Ep. 11**_

"Why are we doing this now? It's so late!" Brittany whined.

"Because we skipped two weeks, Britt." J replied. "We're not skipping another."

"Guys we're on." Simon told them.

"And this is the munkcast…" J says awkwardly.

"Moving on to the questions." Simon said.

 _Guest_

 _J: why do u love Miles' bed sm?_

"Well, I don't know. It was the first time we 'did stuff.' And it reminds me of Miles. It's comfortable, it smells like him and-" J was cut off.

"I have a smell?" Miles asked as he poked his head into the room.

"Do ya mind? We're kinda in the middle of a show here." J told him.

"No, I don't mind." Miles said, sitting beside J. J rolled her eyes.

"Miles, this is Alvin and the Chipmunks with J. Not Alvin and the Chipmunks with J, and Miles." Alvin said.

"But I wanna be a part of the show. Please, oh, pretty please?" Miles made a poo-face and J folded her arms.

"No." she said. Miles pressed his lips to hers.

"How 'bout now?" he asked.

"He can stay." J says. The others rolled their eyes.

"What do I smell like?" asked Miles.

"You." J says. "Next."

 _CountryGeek8_

 _Question for Alvin and Brittany: Uhm(sorry for inappropriate) BUUT, WHY do you uhm...(have sex)? Isn't that taking your relationship a little TOO far?_

 _Question for Jeanette and Eleanor, what songs have you led in concerts?(I really love you guys.)_

 _and for Theodore and Simon, have you ever been to J's school?_

"Why do you think?" Alvin asked. "We love each other, and if we're careful, what's wrong with it?"

"And no, it is not taking it too far." Brittany added.

"We're 19. But we started when we were 17…" Alvin stated.

"No, seriously. Raise your paw, or hand if you're still a virgin." Brittany said. Not even Eleanor and Theodore raised their paws. "Exactly."

"We-we never lead any concerts." Jeanette answered, adjusting her glasses.

 **A/N: Sorry for cutting the question w Aliyah in it. Just because it could help blow J's identity.** **The answer is it's in the "idea phase."**

"We have not been to J's school." Simon says.

"Yeah, only Alvin." Theodore added.

"I wanna go to J's school." Miles said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"No, people would mistake you for Josh Green, the actor who plays you." J told him. "Plus, I'm not in high school anymore. I'm a college girl."

 _ADChipmunk_

 _I got a question to Alvin Seville. Alvin., why did you drinking beer? well except you had one beer. If J found out from beginning she could give Ryan a beat up for giving you beer._

 _A Question to Brittany, explain why you broke up with Alvin whatever reason?_  
 _A question on Simon, explain why you jeaslous on J you said Typical J on Love Hurts?_  
 _A question to Theodore. Have you bypass your fear in TV film called Jungle Monster in AATC with J n you almost scared death? no offense Theodore for allow me said to him. But deep down, you still the cutest Chipmunk I'd ever known since I saw you in Movies Version._

"I was drinking because I was sad, okay? I was hurt. But I'm better now and I'd like to forget about it." Alvin said.

"And I would've beat the crap out of Ryan if I knew he was giving my baby alcohol." Said J, running a finger down Alvin's back, making him purr.

Miles made a face.

"I have more than one baby in my life, Miles." J told him.

"How many?" Miles asked. J shrugged.

"I don't know, like three. I mean there's you, this Alvin, - that's not the point." J replied. With her free hand, J rubbed Miles back.

Miles closed his eyes, relaxing himself.

"Angel, I don't know how you do that, but keep doing it." He said.

"It's a talent." J said. Miles and Alvin leaned against her.

"I love this talent." Alvin purred.

"Me too." Miles said, kissed J's shoulder and laid back on her.

Brittany rolled her eyes and read her question.

"I broke up with Alvin because he stood me up on, and I counted, seven f-ing times!" Brittany huffed.

J removed her hands from the boys' backs.

"Hey!" they whined.

"My arms got tired." J shrugged.

"The reason why I was jealous is not identified in the fan non-fiction _Love Hurts._ It's more throughout the stories. J always favored Alvin, pampering him and giving him the most love. So when I said 'Typical J,' I mean she'd drop everything and everyone when he needed her." Simon explained.

J crossed her arms, feeling hurt. Everyone gave him a look.

"I-I didn't mean it, J, okay?" Simon looked down. J nodded and held him.

"I love you." She said.

"Yeah, I love you too." Simon returned.

"I got over the jungle monster fear before the end of _Chipwrecked with J._ Remember, Eleanor made a barf bag costume I scared Dave with." Theodore giggled.

"Okay. That's all. Goodbye." Brittany says. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Ask questions about me!" Miles said.

"Keep on munkin'!" everyone chorused. J dabbed.

* * *

 **Sorry it took FOREVER for this munkcast. I need more questions ppl!😃**


End file.
